legoherofactoryfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dyskusja:Hero Factory Wiki
W dziale artykół tygodnia jest błąd . Jest napisane że Stringer omal nie zginoł ale uratował go Bulk a przecierz To był Surge a nie Stringer . Karikonie13 : Wzorowałem się na jego artykule. Nie miej mi za złe :-) [http://pl.legoherofactory.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:TheBioniclePL Just Do It] 13:21, maj 21, 2012 (UTC) Czy zmienia się tutaj co tydzień artykuł tygodnia itp.? Pytam, bo nie jestem pewien.- Ł.owca1 15:18, cze 13, 2012 (UTC) : Tak, chociaż w tym tygodniu daliśmy sobie spokój - brak userów. Just Do It 15:23, cze 13, 2012 (UTC) Użytkownicy Czy w dziale użytkownicy nie powinno być wpisanych 7 userów zamiast 4 ?Karikonie13 14:30, cze 14, 2012 (UTC) no . albo nawet 8 bo jeszcze yumiko122 ... Karikonie13 14:31, cze 14, 2012 (UTC) a po karikonie13 od pauzy użytkowniczka zamiast użytkownik :-P ?Karikonie13 14:34, cze 14, 2012 (UTC) No i powinien być jeszcze wujek Muge, który mimo małej aktywności odpowiada za grafike tygodnia.CaptainObvious 16:14, cze 17, 2012 (UTC) : Nie małej, tylko żadnej. Zimportujesz parę artów z EB, to cię wpiszę b_p Just Do It 16:21, cze 17, 2012 (UTC) Artykuły Czy kopiujemy artykuły, których jeszcze niema z EB, czy robimy sami (chodzi mi o Toxic Reapa, Thornraxx lub Tresher)? I jeszcze jedno: Czy mamy tu jakieś gotowe szablony?- Ł.owca1 17:12, cze 14, 2012 (UTC) : Tak, wciąż jest sporo artykułów, które można skopiować z EB. Szablony tutaj specjalnie współgrają z tymi z EB, aby można było łatwiej edytować strony. Tak więc, kiedy edytujesz jakiś art na EB, wystarczy wejść w Tryb Źródłowy i skopiować niemal wszystko, poza szablonami, które są na końcu i którami zajmę się w najbliższym czasie. Oczywiście, takie wyrażenia jak Plik: Przykład.jpg nie zadziałają tutaj, ponieważ nie ma tutaj takiego pliku, tak więc trzeba po prostu przesłać dany plik i wstawić go w odpowiednie miejsce. Wszelkie pytania na dyskusję. Just Do It 19:22, cze 15, 2012 (UTC) ::: Jeszcze jedno. Radziłbym kopiować arty, które już powinny tu być. Toxic Reapa i inne postaci o których wspomniałeś są dosyć świeże. Wciąż nie ma artykułów o chociażby zwierzętach Quatros. Tak więc, zalecałbym zakatualizowanie, a dopiero później, dalsze rozwijanie. : Ps. Przepraszam, za brak aktywności w ostatnich tygodniach. Jest to spowodowane brakiem czasu, związanym z ilością wiki, na których edytuję oraz końcem roku szkolnego -.-' Just Do It 19:28, cze 15, 2012 (UTC) Logo Wyskrobałem dzisiaj nowe logo oraz wygląd Strony Głównej. Podoba się? ;-) Just Do It 13:24, lip 16, 2012 (UTC) Co za człowiek zmienił stronę główną?! - Ł.owca1 18:22, lip 24, 2012 (UTC) Użytkownik Miesiąca Przedłużam tą sekcję na następny miesiąc, ze względu na to, że wyznaczyłem Łowcę dopiero w połowie Lipca. TBPLdyskusja 06:28, sie 5, 2012 (UTC) Nadrub zaległości z użytkownikami ... Karikonie13 07:46, sie 16, 2012 (UTC) : Nadrób zaległości ze słownikiem ortograficznym, emo-kucu. Aku'umo'' 09:02, sie 17, 2012 (UTC)' ::: Nadrób zaległości z podpisem, i odwal się od moich użytkowników, bo za niedługo całe FB będzie tu miało bana <.< TBPLdyskusja 06:28, sie 18, 2012 (UTC) :::: 1. Masz coś do podpisu? 2. Bana? Za co? Za zwrócenie uwagi na brak znajomości ortografii? 3. Ty też? ''Aku'umo'' 07:46, sie 18, 2012 (UTC)' :::: ': TBP... jakby Ci to powiedzieć... HF'owe dziwki głosu nie mają sam jesteś emo-kuc Karikonie13 16:05, sie 17, 2012 (UTC) : "Ff"cale nie ''Akuumo'' 07:46, sie 18, 2012 (UTC)' Tło Nie podoba mi się nowe tło. To znaczy... stare było lepsze. A to nowe gorsze. Chociażby dlatego, że jest za małe na mój monitor ;P ViktoriaForever! 09:48, wrz 3, 2012 (UTC) :Tego się obawiałem ._. W takim razie zmienię na poprzednie. TBPLdyskusja 14:32, wrz 3, 2012 (UTC) :To dobrze, ponieważ tamto nieźle wyglądało, ale było trochę za ciemne. - Ł.owca1 13:34, wrz 4, 2012 (UTC) czy tylko ja mam tło : białe pole z jakąś czerwoną rurką przechodzącą przez środek ? Karikonie13 14:41, wrz 12, 2012 (UTC) :Jeśli używasz jakiegoś magicznego urządzenia, np. komórki, z rozdzielczością ekranu 2 x 2, to tak, tylko ty >_< TBPLdyskusja 14:59, wrz 12, 2012 (UTC) komputera z normalnym dużo calowym ekranem...Karikonie13 (dyskusja) 17:46, wrz 14, 2012 (UTC) Bardziej podobał mi się stary wygląd i skórka. Poza tym strona główna nie ma ładu i składu. - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 16:21, lis 9, 2012 (UTC) :Pozwól, że ukończę najpierw tę skórkę. Niektóre elementy muszę zmenić, ze względu na niepoprawne działanie. Przy okazji dodam parę opcji, i te będziemy ewentualnie cofać, jeśli nie przypadną do gustu. TBPL(Dyskusja) 17:14, lis 9, 2012 (UTC) :Aaaaa... Wybacz, nie wiedziałem, że nad nią pracujesz... Myślałem, że jest już skończona. Nie znam się na projektowaniu wyglądu wiki.- Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 21:29, lis 9, 2012 (UTC) :Uf... Całe szczęście, że ta paskudna skórka zniknęła.... Akuumo 09:49, lis 10, 2012 (UTC) :::Widziałeś ją chociaż? O.o Ale spokojnie, będziesz miał okazję. Najpóźniej jutro ją wprowadzę ;3 TBPL(Dyskusja) 09:52, lis 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::Jutro już dawno za nami, a skórki nie ma... '=t ViktoriaForever! 15:44, lis 12, 2012 (UTC) :Bo mam problem z jednym modułem , i nie umiem go rozwiązać . A że jest on dość istotny, to dopóki tego nie ogarnę, nie będzie skórki. <:I TBPL(Dyskusja) 20:57, lis 12, 2012 (UTC) No dobra: ponieważ średnio ostatnio mam czas, aby edytować, więc do rzeczy. Skórka przypomina mi Windows XP, poza tym sądzę, że poprzednia była lepsza. Wiem, że pewnie zrobienie czegoś nie jest łatwe, jednak naprawdę wcześniejsza bardziej mi się podobała. - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 20:19, lis 14, 2012 (UTC) Jeśli skórka się nie podoba (weżcie jednak pod uwagę również stronę usera, układ komentarzy na blogach, zaokrąglenie brzegów wielu elementów jak np. spotlighty i inne pierdoły, na które może nie zwróciliście uwagi) to oczywiście przywrócę starą. Wyjątkiem będzie obecna nawigacja, która musi pozostać jaka jest, jako że poprzednia zapisana była w złym kodzie. Tak więc nawigacja musi zostać, mogę ewentualnie zmienić jej kolorystykę. :) A na razie, *werble*: Głosowanko: Skórka Super, wszystko mi się podoba. Beznadziejna, przywróć WSZYTKIE stare elementy. Tylko niektóre moduły mi się NIE podobają (jakie?) Tylko niektóre moduły mi się podobają (jakie?) --TBPL(Dyskusja) 22:39, lis 14, 2012 (UTC) "Aktywność na wiki" wygląda beznadziejnie i do dupy. Widać, że TBP to robił... ViktoriaForever! 16:16, lis 16, 2012 (UTC) :No i po co ten głupi kmentarz? <.< Mówiłem, nie spodoba się, to zmieniamy. TBPL(Dyskusja) 07:41, lis 17, 2012 (UTC) :A jak inaczej Vox miał Ci przekazać, że zjebałeś? Muge 18:46, lis 20, 2012 (UTC) :::Let's think Muge! Może, "Zjebałeś TBP."?? TBPL(Dyskusja) 21:14, lis 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- Czemu nie macie jeszcze zdjęć setów na 2013 rok, lamusy? ViktoriaForever! 16:00, gru 12, 2012 (UTC) Nie mamy, bo jest za mało informacji, nic nawet nie wiadomo na temat setów, czy fabuły. Poza tym spójrz na ''Nowości w prawym dolnym rogu strony głównej >.< Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 19:55, gru 12, 2012 (UTC) Mi chodzi o to, czemu nie ma tych zdjęć na wiki, w przesłanych plikach, w artykułach? Co z tego, że nic o nowych setach nie wiecie, to chyba nie przeszkadza, by przesłać obrazki, wstawić je do artykułów i napisać "xxx zostanie wydany w pierwszej połowie 2013 r."? >.> Na EB się tak robiłoViktoriaForever! 17:38, gru 13, 2012 (UTC) Dobra, można tak zrobić. Tylko nadal nie widzę większego sensu, skoro artykuł będzie składał się z szablonu i jednego zdania, ale... w sumie, to czemu nie... będzie więcej artów. - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 21:22, gru 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- Ej, mośki, pojawił się już zwiastun serialu oraz gry, a wy nadal nie macie na wiki nic dotyczącego HF 2013? <.> ViktoriaForever! 18:07, gru 19, 2012 (UTC) Spokojnie, już się za to biorę ;) Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 19:50, gru 19, 2012 (UTC) No nareszcie :D BTW tu jest dość sporo skrinów z tego zwiastunu, mogą się przydać. ViktoriaForever! 09:25, gru 20, 2012 (UTC) Dzięki, na pewno się przydadzą :) Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 14:27, gru 20, 2012 (UTC) Święta Bożego Narodzenia 2012 Wszystkiego, co najlepsze życzę wszystkim userom HF wiki z okazji świąt Bożego Narodzenia :D Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 18:14, gru 24, 2012 (UTC) Na święta się nie załapałem, ale w nowym roku 2013 życzę wam zarówno sukcesów w rozwijaniu wikii, jak i tych bardziej osobistych ;) Najlepszego, TBPL(Dyskusja) 16:39, sty 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- http://imgur.com/a/nFoJ4/all - kolejna dawka skrinów ViktoriaForever! 21:25, sty 4, 2013 (UTC) :Dzięki, Voxiu. TBPL(Dyskusja) 21:46, sty 4, 2013 (UTC) :Przyjrzałem się do zdjęcie z Evo... :tam jest klka Aquagonów zamiast jednego - Piotrhero ::No a dlaczego niby ma być jeden? O.e ViktoriaForever! 15:27, sty 6, 2013 (UTC) Strona HF zaktualizowana! http://herofactory.lego.com/en-us ViktoriaForever! 20:03, sty 7, 2013 (UTC) Nie wierzę, LEGO nareszcie zaktualizowało stronę O.O A tak poza tym, dzięki za info Vox. - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 20:14, sty 7, 2013 (UTC) Bohaterów jeszcze nie macie? ViktoriaForever! 16:21, sty 9, 2013 (UTC) Tabber Szablony z pięcioma pozycjami. - Znając Lego, tych wersji będzie jeszcze pierdzilion, tak więc nie będę dodawał do obecnych szablonów dodatkowych pól, tylko stworzyłem jeden, zdecydowanie bardziej prosty szablon, który można zmodyfikować szybciej i wygodniej. Różnica jest tylko taka, że nie używamy standardowych klamr "}", aby wprowadzić szablon, tylko kopiujemy całą treść sekcji 00003 i wrzucamy na stronę Bohatera, i zmieniamy dane. TBPL(Dyskusja) 23:04, sty 11, 2013 (UTC) :EDIT: Prosiłbym Was jeszcze, abyście nie używali już szablonu Postać, tylko poszczególnych tabel, do poszczególnych rodzajów artykułów. Złoczyńca - Szablon:Villain itp. ... TBPL(Dyskusja) 23:06, sty 11, 2013 (UTC) :OK. - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 06:55, sty 12, 2013 (UTC) Przejrzystkość wiki a tło Cóż za inteligentna istota wpadła na pomysł żeby zrobić szare tło? Czy ktoś pomyślał o tym że teraz odnośniki które są oznaczone kolorem niebieskim, są niezauważalne? I ciężko w nie trafić? Czy to aż tak boli głowa, żeby nie pomyśleć o błahostkach? http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100801172134/mylegonetwork/pl/images/c/c1/Podpis.jpg 10:13, sty 12, 2013 (UTC) TBP MISZCZ WIKIKODU musi poszpanować, i jak zwykle wszystko pogorszyć <&'S ViktoriaForever! 10:15, sty 12, 2013 (UTC) Książki Na Allegro nowe książki (po angielsku) The Doom Box i Legion of Drakness. Być może je kupię i napiszę lepsze streszczenia do artów i historii postaci. - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 19:39, sty 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- *Nowa porcja scen z serialu, tym razem z bohaterami z pierwszej połowy w roli głównej *Transformacja Pyroxa *Transformacja Bruizera *Transformacja Ogruma *Transformacja Scaroxa ViktoriaForever! 18:01, sty 20, 2013 (UTC) Całkiem nieźle, jednak Frost Beast wygląda lepiej niż się spodziewałem. Ciekawią mnie te hordy szarych/srebrnych robotów w Wieży Montażowej. - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 19:38, sty 20, 2013 (UTC) eee...Dlaczego na stronie Promocyjny Magazyn Hero Factory strona Fabryka Bochaterów jest napisane na czerwono co znaczy że strona nie istnieje skoro ISTNIEJE!!!? A i jeszcze zauważyłem że strona Gra:Von Nebula na stronie Promocyjny Magazyn Hero Factory nie istnieje a wczoraj czytałem o tej grze co oznacza że ta strona też istnieje!!!!CO TO MA ZNACZYĆ!!!??? Dlaczego w kategori bochaterowie jest Wierza Montarzowa,budynek przecież nie jest bochaterem. Jestem tu nowy i mam małe pytanko....bo kiedy weszłem w swoją stronę edycji zauwarzyłem napisane na zielono (+24) a za tym opis(bo nie wiem jak to nazwać)mojej edycji.Co to znaczy? Mamy tu galerię:Dukan Bulk . Nie majstrujcie przy stronie głównej, jeśli nie musicie, proszę... -,- 'TeBePeel' 10:52, lut 10, 2013 (UTC) Forum ZNISZCZONE!!! Co się dzieje z forum na różnych wikah??? UMIE KTOŚ NAPRAWIĆ FORUM?????188.47.4.41 11:06, mar 7, 2013 (UTC) Na razie włączyłem nowszą wersję forum, stare przeszło do archiwum. - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 13:08, mar 7, 2013 (UTC) Brain Attack po angielsku ViktoriaForever! 15:47, mar 7, 2013 (UTC) No i teraz da się coś zrozumieć :D Dzięki za kolejne info, Vox. - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 16:10, mar 7, 2013 (UTC) Ankieta Cześć,zauważyłem że ankieta o ulubionym zestawie na ten rok bardzo długo się trzyma a zresztą już praktycznie wiadomo że wygrał Bruizer i proponuję zmienić ankietę na ulubiony odcinek serialu Hero Factory.A dzięki temu że powstał odcinek Brain Attack to by było z "okazji powstania" tego odcinka.Może być ??? Pomysł dobry, tylko wstrzymałbym się z tym, dopóki nie uzupełnimy artów o odcinkach. - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 12:29, mar 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- Na stronie HF.pl jest odcinek Brain Attack po polsku ViktoriaForever! 09:40, mar 9, 2013 (UTC) 2014 Cześć,ostatnio wpisałem w internecie "Hero Factory 2014" i pojawiło się sporo informacji o "Bionicle 2014",na You Tubie podobnie.Jak myślisie...będzie powrót Bionicle???79.162.248.72 07:36, mar 10, 2013 (UTC) Czekam na odpowiedzi... Ech, ja wątpię, żeby LEGO miało wznowić Bio. Z resztą co roku jest to samo: wielu ludzi zapowiada, że Bionicle powróci w następnym roku, a nie ma na to żadnego potwierdzenia :/ Tak po za tym to od takich dyskusji jest forum Bionicle, więc nie piszcie tu już więcej na temat Bio, OK? - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 13:50, mar 10, 2013 (UTC) Może zrobimy ankietę w stylu 2014-Furno10.0 (dyskusja) 17:33, lis 23, 2013 (UTC) Nie za bardzo, bo info o setach na 2014 to na razie spoilery :/ - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 21:15, lis 23, 2013 (UTC) Czy,wiesz że... Ech,trzeba wkońcu zmienić te informacje.Ja bym dał np.że Surge został zainfekowany przez mózg a nie ciągle to samo!!! Tajemniczy złoczyńca Cześć,ostatnio na angielskiej wiki o hero factory(Heropedi) zauważyłem artykuł o tym złoczyńcy który zorganizował Brain Attack.Jak myślicie zrobić o nim artykuł??? Też go widziałem, ale nie sądzę, aby był większy sens, aby coś o nim pisać. Poczekamy trochę, może się coś wyjaśni lub będzie tak, jak z zakończeniem Breakout. - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 20:15, mar 13, 2013 (UTC) Równoległe Wszechświaty No, trochę tego jest...--Zapomniany Makuta 05:32, cze 28, 2013 (UTC) Ło w mordę... Dobra, trzeba będzie się teraz za to zabrać. Dzięki za info. - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 07:22, cze 28, 2013 (UTC) Magazyn LEGO Club Trochę dodatkowych informacji na temat Jawblade'a, Furna, Splitface'a i Surge'a z zeszłego roku (strony 2-3). Może się przyda...--Zapomniany Makuta 10:30, sie 11, 2013 (UTC) OK, dzięki. - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 12:15, sie 11, 2013 (UTC) Niedawno znalazłem odcinek Atak Mózgów w całkiem dobrej jakości - link. Odcinek jest co prawda po czesku, ale myślę, że uda się z niego wyciągnąć kilka grafik w lepszej jakości.--Zapomniany Makuta 09:12, sie 19, 2013 (UTC) Ho, ho, ho, na to czekałem! Dobra robota Kar0l :D Jak tylko znajdę trochę czasu, to biorę się za robienie screenów. - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 09:09, sie 20, 2013 (UTC) Patrzcie co znalazłem, Breakout część 2 w HD (po grecku, ale co tam) - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 08:18, sie 26, 2013 (UTC) Panie i panowie, oto Breakout część 2 po polsku (dzięki za info Ackar). - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 18:53, paź 14, 2013 (UTC) Dlaczego na głównej jest napisane "Grafika miesiąca", a zaraz niżej "grafika na ten tydzień"? Voxovan 09:00, lis 6, 2013 (UTC) tak samo z artykułem miesiąca/tygodnia ... Karikonie13 (dyskusja) 11:46, lis 6, 2013 (UTC) Wybaczcie, mój błąd (znowu gapiostwo...) :/ Właśnie to poprawiłem. Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 12:28, lis 6, 2013 (UTC) O co chodzi z LEGO hero factory OUTLAWS ? Pytanie zadane w nie za bardzo pasującym miejscu na wiki, ale OK. HF Outlaws to propozycja podserii Hero Factory stworzona przed 2012 rokiem przez jednego z fanów serii. Innymi słowy - to fanowski twór. - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 21:10, lut 19, 2015 (UTC) Hero Factory Zastąpiło Bionicle. Najpierw było Bionicle potem HF i teraz ponownie Bionicle. Chwała LEGO, że wznowiła tę piękną serię, a to dno zakończyło. Ignika208 (Dyskusja) 23:26, mar 11, 2015 (UTC)